The Fragile
You may be looking for the song, "The Fragile". Release date: September 21, 1999 Halo Fourteen Tracklisting Disc one: 1. Somewhat Damaged (4:33) 2. The Day the World Went Away (4:33) 3. The Frail (1:54) 4. The Wretched (5:25) 5. We're in This Together (7:16) 6. The Fragile (4:35) 7. Just Like You Imagined (3:49) 8. Even Deeper (5:47) 9. Pilgrimage (3:31) 10. No, You Don't (3:35) 11. La Mer (4:37) 12. The Great Below (5:17) Disc two: 1. The Way Out Is Through... (4:19) 2. Into The Void (4:49) 3. Where Is Everybody? (5:13) 4. The Mark Has Been Made (5:11) 5. Please (4:01) 6. Starfuckers, Inc. (5:00) 7. Complication (2:30) 8. I'm Looking Forward to Joining You Finally (4:13) 9. The Big Come Down (4:12) 10. Underneath It All (2:46) 11. Ripe (With Decay) (6:34) Description Possibly one of the most misunderstood NIN albums of all time, "The Fragile" has been compared to the likes of Pink Floyd's "The Wall", totalling 23 songs where Trent reveals himself presonally like never before. Listening to both discs as a whole from beginning to end is like taking a musical journey into the heart and soul of a tortured man. The Fragile is the fourteenth official Nine Inch Nails release and the band's fourth major release. It was preceded by The Downward Spiral and is followed by With Teeth. The first single from The Fragile was the track "The Day the World Went Away" which was released several months before the album. The b-side on the single was "Starfuckers, Inc." Strangely, not only was that track included on the final album, but it also became a single itself with an accompanying video. Reznor described The Fragile in a 1999 interview: "There's a general theme to the album of systems failing and things sort of falling apart. In keeping with the idea of making everything sound a little broken, I chose stringed instruments because they're imperfect by nature. Although it may not sound like it, most of the album is actually guitar - and that includes the orchestral sounds and weird melodic lines. When it came to instruments that I didn't really know how to play - like the ukulele or the slide guitar - we were able to get some really interesting sounds by making the studio the main instrument." Prior to its release, Trent Reznor said many things about the direction The Fragile would take and what it would include that did end up happening. In particular, he said that he was very interested in IDM and that the new album might incorporate that genre. In interviews prior to the album's completion, Reznor said he was considering organizing the tracks such that one disc would contain all instrumentals and the other the songs with lyrics. These plans changed when Bob Ezrin suggested an arrangement of tracks that would strengthen the "four corners of the album"—namely the beginnings and ends of each of the two discs. Ezrin is credited in the liner notes as having "provided final continuity and flow." 'Into The Void' was used in the soundtrack for the film 'Final Destination' The Fragile was followed by the remix album Things Falling Apart. The Fragility Tour was recorded and released on CD and DVD as And All That Could Have Been. A special edition came with a companion disc called Still, featuring acoustic re-recordings of songs from across NIN's career, along with several new songs. Still is regarded as a classic among fans, and there was much speculation prior to the release of With Teeth in 2005 that the album would take a form similar to Still. Three videos for Still were released on NIN's official website.